tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Bu-Ling's Siblings
Heicha Fong (黄ヘイチャ, Fon Heicha) is one of the minor characters in the manga and anime series ''Tokyo Mew Mew''. Story Heicha is taken care of by her older sister Pudding, like the rest of her brothers, because her father is away on a pilgrimage and her mother died. Heicha is first seen in episode 20 when Pudding turns ill and her and her brothers are taken care of by Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce for the day. Nearer the end of the episode she is seen walked to her kindergarten by Pudding whilst Pudding is still very ill and then seen with her brothers a lot closer to the end helping with the many household chores that would usually all be Pudding's job. She then makes a return appearance in episode 33 where she shows a like to Ron Yuebin when he picks her up from kindergarten whilst Pudding is still working at the cafe. Appearance Pudding's sister was first seen in the anime with golden hair (the same colour as Pudding's in mew form), a pink top and a red skirt with red shoes. Her hair is plaited, like everyone else in Pudding's family. Personality thumb|right|276px|Minto tries to convince Heicha to let the mews walk her home Heicha is about four years old. She is known as 'Cheeky Monkey' by Pudding. She is much like her sister in the fact that she is very happy and energetic. She can also be annoying at times like when she point-blank refused to let Ichigo, Mint, and Lettuce walk her home instead of Pudding. She even answered back at Mint, causing Mint to mutter angrily under her breath. Heicha seems to idolise her big sister, who she refers to as 'oneechan', in every aspect. Family Heicha's mother was Mrs Fong. Her father is known as Master Wong Taren and is always away travelling and training at KouEnJi Kenpou (Yellow Monkey Temple fighting style). Heicha lives at home with her 4 brothers and is looked after by her big sister Pudding. It is unknown if Heicha knows that her mother is dead. Trivia *Heicha is voiced by Tomoko Kaneda. (The same person who voices Ichigo's friend, Miwa Honjo) *Heicha is mentioned only twice in the manga, in book 5 page 32-33. However, it is not specified which one is the sister. *All of Heicha's sibling's, excluding Pudding, names end in the suffix "-cha". The Chinese character of "Cha" means tea. Note: The Chinese language system is quite different from English. In fact, "Cha" can be many other characters. Mew Mew Power In the english dub of Tokyo Mew Mew, 4Kids changed the name Heicha Fong to Heidi Benjamin. In the English Dub, It is unknown about Heidi and Kikki's mother and there is much less of a history of the family given in the episode. Heidi didn't like Zoey, Corina and Bridget. Kiki told her not to go with strangers. She also annoys Corina by saying she is not allowed to talk to old ladies with bad breath. Heidi Benjamin only appeared in one episode of Mew Mew Power as 4Kids lost rights to the show after dubbing episode 26. Name Changes Here are some of the name changes in the various dubs of Tokyo Mew Mew. The many Mew Mew Power dubs kept the original english names and the few Tokyo Mew Mew dubs translated the names into their own language or kept the original Japanese but the names of minor characters are not well known. *'Tokyo Mew Mew' - Heicha Fong *'Mew Mew Power' - Heidi Benjamin *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin Chinese)' - Xiao-Ya Huang *'Berry Berry Mew Mew' (Korean) - Yuring Huang *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazillian Portuguese) '- Heidi Benjamin *'Vadmacska Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Heidi Benjamin *'Miau Miau Power (Spanish)' - Heidi Benjamin *'Силата Миу Миу (Bulgarian)' - Heidi Benjamin *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian)' - Heicha Wong *'โตเกียวเหมียวเหมียว (Thai)' - Heicha Fong *'Družina Mjau - Mjau (Serbian)' - Heidi Benjamin (Season 1, Ep. 1-26), Heicha Fon (Season 2, Ep. 27-52)) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) '- Haiki Fong (first name prounounced "Hye-kee") Category:Minor characters